The Fairly Oddparents (season 11)
The 11th season of The Fairly Oddparents takes place where season 10 had left off. Voice Cast Members * Tara Charendoff as Timmy Turner, Sanjay's Mother, Nicky Taylor, Tad Johnson and Poof Cosma (voices) * Daran Norris as Cosmo Cosma, Anti-Cosmo, Crash Nebula, Jorgen Von Strangle, Mr. Buxaplenty and James Turner (voices) * Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda Cosma, Lola Dinkleberg, Anti-Wanda, Mrs. Buxaplenty and Edith Turner (voices) *Jason Marsden as Chester MacBadbat (voice) *Gary Leroi Gray as A.J. Morris (voice) *Dee Bradley Baker as Sanjay, Elmer, Binky Abdul and Sanjay's Stepdad (voices) *Grey DeLisle Griffin as Vicky and Tootie Taylor, Happy Peppy Betty, Beth Waxelplax, Sammy Sweetsparkle, Mrs. Morris, Chad Robertson and Veronica Jones (voices) *Jim Ward as Micky Taylor and Chet Ubetcha (voices) *Dionne Quan as Trixie Tang (voice) *Gilbert Gottfried as Wendell Bender (voice) *Butch Hartman as Francis, the Ticket Seller, Dr. Rip Studwell and Dr. Bender (voices) *Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker, Sheldon Dinkleberg, Juandissimo Magnifico, the Mayor of Dimmsdale and Jonathan Tang (voices) *Rob Paulsen as Bucky MacBadbat, Happy Peppy Gary, Mark Chang and King Gripullon Chang (voices) *Kevin Michael Richardson as Mr. Morris (voice) *Eric Bauza as Foop (voice) *Tom Kenny as Cupid (voice) *Jane Carr as Mama Cosma (voice) *Matthew W. Taylor as Sparky Turner and Anti-Sparky (voices) *Jay Leno as The Crimson Chin (voice) *Frank Welker as Chompy the Goat (goat sound effects) *S. Scott Bullock as Flappy Bob (voice) *Cree Summer Francks as Katrina Robinson (voice, ever since Susie Carmichael's voice on Rugrats and All Grown Up!) *Dannah Phirman as Missy Albertson (voice) *Cheryl Lee Ralph as Stacy Robinson (voice) *Ice Cube as Howard Robinson (voice) *Jeff Bennett as Catman (voice, replacing the late Adam West respectively) and Nathan, a male fairy with bright blue hair and Katrina's godfather (voice, ever since Kowalski's voice on The Penguins of Madagascar) *Jennifer Hale as Mona, a female fairy with bright purple hair and Katrina's godmother (voice, ever since Ms. Keane's voice in The Powerpuff Girls franchise) *Kath Soucie as Twinkie, a female fairy baby and female version of Poof and Katrina's godsister (voice, ever since Lil's voice in the Rugrats and All Grown up! franchise) Trivia Notice * Chloe, Clark and Connie Carmichael are no longer on the show and have moved from Dimmsdale to San Francisco. Episodes * Episode 38: ''Goodbye, Chloe, Hello, Katrina''/''A Comic Magazine Launch (January 4, 2019)'' * Episode 39: ''Turner Vs. MacBadbat''/''Super Fast Race Challenge'''' (January 5, 2019)'' * Episode 40: ''Good Neighbor Turner''/''Valentine's Day Party Dance Off'' (February 1, 2019) * Episode 41: ''Vicky Loses Her Icky Again''/''Another Fairy Baby'''' (February 2, 2019) * Episode 42: ''Pranks off Limits/''Goat-Napped'' (March 1, 2019) * Episode 43: ''Detention Trouble''/''The Werewolf Girl'' (March 2, 2019) * Episode 44: ''Time Travel Power''/''Timmy the Vampire Killer'' (April 5, 2019) * Television Special: Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 4: The Rise of the Mud Monster (April 6, 2019) * Episode 45: ''Crash Nebula the Game''/''Catman, We'll Never Forget About You'''' (May 3, 2019) * Episode 46: [[The Girl Who Cried Giant Chicken|''The Girl Who Cried Giant Chicken]]/''Dimmsdale Eating Contest'' (May 4, 2019) * Episode 47: ''Timmy and the Miniature Golf Tournament''/''Robot Action Trouble'' (June 7, 2019) * Episode 48: ''Foul Wish-Mouth''/''Chimpified Again'' (June 8, 2019) * Episode 49: ''Stay Awake or You're Gonna Get It''/''Completely Voiceless'' (July 5, 2019) * Episode 50: ''A Town Square Fair''/Chester's Ripped Pants (July 6, 2019) * Episode 51: ''Revenge on the School Bully''/''Squeakers In Memoriam'''' (August 2, 2019) * Episode 52: [[A Movie Too Far|''A Movie Too Far]]/''Chester and AJ's Revenge'''' ''(August 3, 2019) * Episode 53:Poof Goes Scuba Diving Underwater ( August 5, 2019)